Cyrus Wulf
Your character's description, lore, history or whatever can go up here: Lorem ipsum Lorem ipsum Flags (Most classes have 3. Certain social classes are allowed 4) Background (You can just copypaste your background move here):Here and There Your passing leaves no mark or scent as an ordinary person would. Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties below the chart) (Table for stat conversion) Combat Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties in the same entry or below the chart) Gear * Dungeon rations (5 uses, 1 weight). * Quarterstaff (looks like a tree, reach, 2 weight) * Ironwood armor (1 armor, 1 weight) * Cloak of feathers (0 weight) List any moves granted by Gear: * ~ Gear ~ Universal Moves * Contained here Starting Moves * Sworn Pact You have made a pact with a powerful being from beyond your reality that desires more influence in your world. In exchange, it grants you one of its gifts. Fill in the following blanks: “My patron is Allenaduan, master of the domain of nature, known among mortals as the The Ever Well. It appears in my visions as a giant elven druid, and has marked me with a brand that seems to shift like a willow's branches. Its desire for this world is to uproot industry and return it all to nature, and I am its agent in this." * Your patron starts out hungry. Choose a gift from the gifts list, and it's yours now. As long as your patron's hunger is sated, you have access to all of your gifts. The gift is RUST * You may sate his hunger by: Returning something to nature Inciting anarchy Destroying a symbol of civilization * Describe it: He's a creature of 'natural' magic taking the form of greens and autumn colors and looks elven, and he's kinda a giant... * FAE PATRON * Generous Benefactor █ █ █ █ █ When you sate your patron's hunger, the GM will increase your favor by one step. If you haven't tried to sate your patron in a while, the GM will decrease your favor by one step. When you ask your patron for power, the GM will grant you a use of one spell from the patron's associated sphere, and decrease your favor appropriately. If you wish to cast this spell, just cast it. No roll required, it takes effect immediately. * Counsel of the Ancients When you close your eyes and ask your patron for guidance, roll+CHA. * On a 10+, it will whisper a piece of eldritch lore relevant to the current situation. * On a 7-9, it will direct your attention to something vital, but your patron will soon grow hungry unless you sacrifice that thing. * Claimed Soul When you receive your Bad Ending, your patron has other plans for you: On a 7-9, your patron will be the one offering you the bargain or hard choice, rather than Fate. The deal will be far better than what Fate can offer you. On a miss, your patron interferes with Fate and bargains on your behalf. Accept the agreement and return to your business, or let Fate treat you to something even worse. * Eldritch Curse You've been taught a powerful curse. Choose two effects for your curse:  Agony: Your victim takes +1d4 damage from attacks.  Betrayal: Your victim’s allies regard it as a threat.  Chains: Your victim’s movements are restricted.  Confusion: Your victim cannot think or speak clearly.  Darkness: Your victim cannot see you.  Frailty: Your victim’s attacks deals -1d4 damage.  Truth: Your victim’s intentions and secrets cannot be kept hidden from you. When you lock eyes with someone and curse them, roll+INT. On a hit, it lasts until you lift the curse, but on a 7-9, take -1 ongoing until you do. Your curse may be obvious or subtle, but your victims always know who has done this to them. The curse inflicts a pox that cripples, making them worthless to the wheels of progress. * The Binding When you use a symbol of power to bind a relevant entity, roll+INT. On a 10+, the binding is strong, choose one or two, which will affect you both. On a 7-9, the binding is flawed, choose one, which will affect you both: • The entity is shorn of its magics. • The entity is unable to aggress you and yours. • The entity is held, able to speak but unable to move its limbs. Maintaining a binding requires your presence and attention, and you both must be within shouting distance of another. Sex Moves * Sweet Nectar When you drink the fluids of the suffering, heal until you’re at 10 HP. * Cursed Blood Your fluids are cursed. When someone spills them, they take 1 damage which ignores armor. Advanced Moves * Move * Move * Move Gifts * Rust ** Your touch eats away at the implements of civilization, if you wish. All numerical values associated with a manufactured item, such as armor or damage, are reduced by 1 for a while. Story Moves (You get these moves from plot advancements) * Move (How you got it) * Move (How you got it) Category:Characters